really_big_shipfandomcom-20200213-history
History of the RBS
History The RBS originally started out as and old, and large Generation Star Ship refitted for trade and cargo, and has since grown. S.A.F.E. was founded by a large group of sole traders of various species, with the intention of creating an environment for fair and profitable trade, without the regulations of any one particular planet. Together they purchased an old Generation Starship and had it repurposed. It was given an onboard AI to then travel automatically between the home planets of each S.A.F.E member, so each of them could trade with each other regularly for maximum profit. The AI was also designed to settle trade disputes since it was a unbiased third party. Later, they decided to expand their operations to others outside of their partnership, travelling to planets and doing trade with any business that wanted a more profitable connection for exchanges. The RBS had it’s own taxes and regulations but was far more lenient than most planets, as well as allowing for illicit goods to be traded. This operation continued for a long time, and S.A.F.E. grew, although members with shorter lifespans often came and went. As it grew, the RBS gained more crew, and soon, non-crew passengers. (Passengers that were not considered slave cargo or prisoners) The ‘passengers’ started to operate out of the RBS itself, selling their goods and cargo at each stop rather than selling their good and cargo directly to SAFE. The RBS became more and more well known, and soon became a beacon for other spacecraft to stop by if it was passing through, and private businesses onboard started offering other services rather than just direct bulk cargo trade. Entertainment, ship refueling and repairs, tourism, legal services, etc. Just about anything one could find in any big city could be found on the RBS, and more. SAFE gave themselves another title, The Administration Board of the RBS, and started allowing permanent residents on the RBS. After this point, the RBS became it’s own mobile megacity, well known throughout many parts of the universe as being one of the notable boiling pots of different cultures, and a great place to make a quick buck. Things have changed, but it still makes profit. About Generation Starships A generation starship is a VERY large spacecraft designed to transport colonies long distances in space. Many civilizations developed these before FTL travel, in order to colonize new worlds without the colony dying out on the way. Generation Starships generally have all the accommodation and facilities necessary for a species to survive out in space, potentially forever and through multiple generations of the species. Naming the RBS SAFE could not decide on a name for their Trade Vessel and after a very long discussion/argument over the matter they all agreed to turn to the AI for assistance in the matter. The AI came up with a new name that no member suggested, with the assurance it was the best possible choice since it was received equally among all the members, in that they all hated the name Really Big Ship. The shortened it to RBS and often try not to let Entities know what it stands for. Category:IC